winxclubfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Lesya Zirka
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Lesya Zirka/Ideas Needed: My first Winx Club fanfiction page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! AnimeQueen97 (talk) 19:25, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Justyna can be a innocent, straight foward and imaginative girl who likes botany and sports. Agnieszka is a calm, graceful yet kind girl who likes aquatic animals and enjoys reading. The story is about Justyna, a straight forward girl meets a fairy named Agnieszka at ancient tree called the Nerva Tree. They are destined to find the Sky Seeds in order to keep peace between worlds. AnimeQueen97~I HAZ PONIES! 19:57, July 15, 2014 (UTC) I like your ideas, AnimeQueen97. I also need ideas for other characters, for places, events, spells and other things in the story, The story will be part of a series. Надія(hope),сла́ва (glory), Любов (love) (talk here) 20:07, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Lesya Zirka I appreciate that, but you also have to come up with some ideas on your own. I might give you a little more for the story: Lilltopia: Another planet. Princess Cathina: Princess of the Nerva Tree. Zaya: Witch from the Evoil Gang. Cordor: Wizard from the Evoil Gang. Misha: Witch from the Evoil Gang. Evoil King: King of the Evoil Gang. AnimeQueen97~I HAZ PONIES! 20:16, July 15, 2014 (UTC) I have come up with two more characters, Lidia and Magdalena who are the younger sisters of Justyna, also princesses of Violettia. They are the fairies of healing and nature. Надія(hope),сла́ва (glory), Любов (love) (talk here) 20:29, July 15, 2014 (UTC)Lesya Zirka Okay. That's a good start. :) AnimeQueen97~I HAZ PONIES! 20:32, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Another two characters I have come with, Maciej and Katarzyna, King and Queen of Violettia, Parents of Justyna, Lidia and Magdalena. They are the current rulers of Violettia. Katarzyna is also the fairy of Peace. Maciej and Katarzyna also have a long lost daugther, Anastazja, who is Lidia's twin sister and a son Marcin. Надія(hope),сла́ва (glory), Любов (love) (talk here) 20:49, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Lesya Zirka There are two siblings to Justyna, one more sister, Anastazja, Lidia's long lost twin sister ,The fairy of Justice and a brother, Marcin. Надія(hope),сла́ва (glory), Любов (love) (talk here) 23:59, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Lesya Zirka See! Making progress. :) AnimeQueen97~I HAZ PONIES! 00:01, July 16, 2014 (UTC) A few more characters, The royal family of Wavia: Zofia and Marek, King and Queen of Wavia, Parents of Agnieszka and her three siblings. Zofia is also the Fairy of Harmony Sister of Agnieszka, Marzena, The fairy of Wisdom. Brothers of Agniezska, Jacek and Lech. Надія(hope),сла́ва (glory), Любов (love) (talk here) 00:40, July 16, 2014 (UTC)Lesya Zirka Another character I came up with, Oksana, Princess of Firetopia, Fairy of the Fire Salamander.Надія(hope),сла́ва (glory), Любов (love) (talk here) 08:28, July 16, 2014 (UTC) Lesya Zirka Hello, Its nice to meet you ^~^! Do you have any fanfics on this wikia? ♪June♪♥♪True friends Stick Toghether♪ 12:37, July 16, 2014 (UTC) Nice to meet you too. Not yet, though I have one I am gathering ideas for.Надія(hope),сла́ва (glory), Любов (love) (talk here) 12:45, July 16, 2014 (UTC) Lesya Zirka By the way, June, would you like to help me with the Fanfiction story?Надія(hope),сла́ва (glory), Любов (love) (talk here) 13:15, July 16, 2014 (UTC) Lesya Zirka A few more characters I have come with, the Royal family of Firetopia: Parents of Oksana. King Mykola and Queen Halyna. Halyna is also the fairy of Truth and Order. Okana's 4 siblings: Older sister, Crown Princess Nadiya, the fairy of Destiny and Love Nadiya's destiny is to become the queen of Firetopia, unless she dies then her sister Oksana takes her place as Crown Princess of Firetopia. Younger sisters twins Princesses Yana and Yulia. Yana is the fairy of Beauty and Kindness and Yulia is the fairy of Friendship and Happiness. Younger brother, Prince Volodymyr. Надія(hope),сла́ва (glory), Любов (love) (talk here) 07:35, July 17, 2014 (UTC) Lesya Zirka Hello there, I am fine, how are you? [[User:BloomRocks!|'Kyoya']] [[User talk:BloomRocks!|'My bey is Leon.']] 10:12, July 17, 2014 (UTC) I am welll. Would you like to help me with my fanfiction story, Bloom?Надія(hope),сла́ва (glory), Любов (love) (talk here) 14:36, July 17, 2014 (UTC)Lesya Zirka Hello. I'm doing good.^^ Karissa0526 (talk) 00:41, July 21, 2014 (UTC)I i am well. By the way Kari, would you like to help my with my fanfiction story?Надія(hope),сла́ва (glory), Любов (love) (talk here) 09:43, July 21, 2014 (UTC) Lesya Zirka Another character I came up with Darya, fairy of music and dance, princess of Rythmia.Надія(hope),сла́ва (glory), Любов (love) (talk here) 23:43, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Lesya Zirka I will help you out some, but I also need to focus on some of my current projects: Heartbeatix Club and Chargix Club. AnimeQueen97~I HAZ PONIES! 23:16, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Ok. Anymore ideas for the fanfic story I will write?Надія(hope),сла́ва (glory), Любов (love) (talk here) 00:00, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Lesya Zirka Hilary, fairy of sand and earth: A tomboy who's goal as to find her family, after she was kidnapped by an evil gang. AnimeQueen97~I HAZ PONIES! 00:09, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Hilary also lives on planet, Terragon, the planet of the Sand Keepers. AnimeQueen97~I HAZ PONIES! 00:11, July 30, 2014 (UTC)